


Make Me Yours

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Binary Link, Oral Sex, Panties, Spanking, if you squint? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: What happens when Link loses a bet and has to wear a dress to a college party?





	Make Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crack at writing Rhett and Link. I've been hesitant in the past to write real person fic but I'm finally taking the plunge. Please be kind. 🙏

Link huffs out a breath at the reflection staring back at him. He doesn't actually look bad.

That might be the problem.

He's wearing a dress made of bright sky blue material soft enough to make him constantly twist in place to have the skirt brush his legs. It's cut so low in the front that the thatch of hair on his chest is on full display. Completing the look is a pair of strappy black heels that he wobbles in ever so slightly. He's just turned around to look at the back of himself when Rhett slinks into the room.

"Hey man. Oh." There's a pause and Link makes a point to not look at him. Rhett moves forward to nudge him with an elbow, unusually quiet, "You look good, Link."

He goes hot all over and jerks away, immediately on the defensive. "Shut your mouth." Usually he would shove Rhett away but that sounds like a bad idea. Less touching is better right now.

Rhett takes it in stride. "You ready to go?"

Really, no, he's not. But he did lose that bet. The guys would give him hell if he backed out now. "Yeah I guess."

* * *

They walk into the party together and Link is instantly catching stares. A hairy six foot tall man in a dress and heels is hard to ignore. Throw a six foot seven man next to him and they stand out like a pair of sore thumbs.

There's a few catcalls - to be expected with a college crowd - but otherwise it's surprisingly okay. A couple people laugh and Link can't fault them. He supposes he does make for an entertaining sight.

The point is, things are fine. Sure, Rhett keeps looking at him but, again, his attire is a novelty.

Trouble is, there always has to be That One Jerk. Turns out it's an acquaintance, borderline friend. Paul. He spots Link from across the room and lets out a raucous laugh. Beelining to the pair of them, he slaps Link square on the ass. "Looking good, Neal!"

It's all innocent fun really.

But Link freezes. His face goes red and Rhett expects him to rip Paul a new one for the display. Instead, he bites his lip and closes his eyes. Odd.

Paul doesn't take notice, just asks Rhett about the game the other day. It's evident he's distracted and eventually Paul wanders off again, leaving them as alone as anyone can be in a room full of people. He pitches his voice low, "You okay?"

Link's face is still distinctly flushed and looks vaguely confused. He nods, calculating in his mind if thirty minutes in drag at the party is sufficient to appease their friends.

Of course Rhett can read him like a book. "You want to leave? We can tell 'em you're feeling under the weather."

It's all he can do to nod and eek out an, "Okay." He's half hard beneath his dress and he knows there's only so much the folds of fabric can hide. He's thankful as Rhett ushers him out, hunched over like he's got a bellyache.

* * *

Even the faint burn of humiliation isn't enough to wilt his erection. By the time they're back in their room, Link is squirming. The fabric feels divine. Under normal circumstances, he would strip to his underwear and just get ready for bed but even that poses a problem. He's gone all out with the dare. In place of his usual boxer briefs, he's sporting a pair of lacy pink panties. He's stuck standing there, awkward and aroused. If he takes the dress off now, Rhett will see the state he's in. He's not sure if he's more ashamed of liking the dress or the swat to his ass.

It only takes Rhett a minute to realize that he's dawdling. He fixes him with a look, "You sure you're not really sick?" He moves to check Link closer and Link stops breathing, body tense.

The material of the skirt moves and Rhett is looking in just the right place at just the right time to see a shape beneath it that brings him up short. Link can see the gears turning and panics. He tries to turn away but Rhett catches his arm. He stares with burning blue eyes, silently seeking mercy.

"Link." He licks his lips, a mix of entranced and anxious. "You know I meant it when I said you looked good."

Link can't breath. Rhett's up in his space. The hand on his arm slides down shyly to hold his hand.

"Can I - Link, can I kiss you?"

The question alone has him moaning softly. "Yeah." He tugs at Rhett's hand and they drift together like magnets.

Their first kiss is a little soft and tentative and the angle is all wrong but Link's spine tingles all the same.

Rhett lets his forehead rest against Link's. He thinks he's pieced together the puzzle. "You liked it when Paul hit you?"

He just whimpers and closes his eyes, unable to meet Rhett's gaze. "And the dress," he admits quietly. He feels like he could burst into flames at any moment. If it was anyone other than Rhett, he'd take it to the grave.

Silence stretches on. When Link opens his eyes, it's to a sly smile. "I like the dress, too." He kisses Link's cheek, a tender, innocent press of lips to his softly stubbled cheek.

Big hands find their way around his waist and Link feels smaller than ever, even with the heels bringing his face closer to Rhett's level. He touches Rhett's arms, hesitates a beat, and wraps his arms around his neck. He feels distinctly feminine, something he thought would bother him but it feels _good_. The arms around him feel like they belong there. He bites the inside of his cheek against the smile trying to stretch across his face.

Rhett pulls him closer, until their torsos are flush. It takes him all of a heartbeat to recognize Rhett's arousal pressing into him. A small, high gasp and he can't stop rubbing up on Rhett, just a little.

The sparse hair on his chin tickles his lip when they kiss again. This time Rhett angles his face enough that their noses don't interfere. Link curls his hands around the satisfyingly short buzz that is Rhett's hair. He's eager to let Rhett in, anywhere he wants. Their tongues tangle until Link wobbles on his heels. Rhett grazes his lower lip with his teeth, fingers in fluffy, thick hair. "Want me to help you outta those darlin'?"

His heart is in his throat and he croaks out a yes. He closes his fists around handfuls of the fabric covering Rhett's shoulders as he kneels in front of him. It's all a blur, gentle hands unlatching straps and lifting his feet free. Gosh that feels good. No matter how good those things make his legs look, they hurt.

He's wiggling his toes into the carpet in relief when Rhett boops his nose into the bulge visible though his dress. Unbidden, his hips twitch forward. He's about to apologize for grinding up on his face when huge hands are grabbing his ass and pulling him closer.

Lips press to his hip bone, forming quiet words into fabric. "You sure this is okay, bo?"

The sincerity makes his heart ache. "Yes." The look on Rhett's face only makes the heat in his belly burn brighter. His skirt is hiked up and then Rhett's _underneath_ it. Fingertips trace where his lacy panties meet his leg and there's a deep, guttural groan.

" _Damn_ , Link."

Warm breath teases though the material. He's got his eyes closed when he can feel Rhett's nose tracing the shape of him. He can feel every exhale. If he didn't know better, he'd say Rhett was snuffing up the musky scent of him there. One lingering open-mouthed kiss, over the fabric, to his tip and Rhett reappears flushed straight up to his ears.

"Link," a pause, tongue to his lips. "Darlin', can I - Do you think I could - ." His face burns red and it cants down, hiding. "Would you let me spank you?"

His blood rushes south with such fervor, he thinks he might faint. That he's asking at all, but _golly_ , he's asking _on his knees_. Thank heavens Rhett's not touching him now 'cause he'd be gone. There's heat coloring his cheeks and he nods in a stupor. "Gosh, Rhett. Yeah. _Please_."

The eyes that snap up to him are dark, a little wide but quickly become hooded. There's an answering squirm low in his belly. Then those eyes are towering over him again. Big hands pull gently at his dress. "Can I? Or, uh, or do you want to keep it on?"

His voice is nearly silent. "You can take it off." There's a mouth at his throat, distracting, but he's acutely aware of the hands sliding around to the zipper at the back. It's eased open and it's nowhere near cold in the room but he shivers. He should be surprised at how gently Rhett slips his arms free, let's the dress fold over itself, hanging from his hips. But, thinking back, Rhett's always been gentle where it counts. Fingers trace his ribs, down to his waist.

"You're so pretty, bo."

Link hides his face against Rhett's chest. He's so aroused and embarrassed, his body's not sure what to do. A whimper squeaks out of him as Rhett edges the dress down over his hips.

"I mean it, baby."

Lips are at his temple, tender and warm. A flutter of blue and the dress is around his ankles on the floor. All he's left in is a scrap of lace.

He's struck by the turn the evening has taken. This is obscenely fast by either of their standards but damnit they've been by one another's side for nearly fifteen years. They've waited long enough.

He goes up on his toes to kiss Rhett, holding on to him for dear life. Large hands meander around, slow like they shouldn't be allowed where they're headed. They cup Link's ass in handfuls of delicate pink lace, teasing skin where the material ends. "Where do you want me, Rhett?"

"Where would you be comfortable?"

He kisses Rhett again as he considers that dizzying thought. It's a good distraction but he finds it difficult to actually think up an answer and has to stop again. He has to hide his face against Rhett's neck. "Over, uh, over your lap?" His skin is flushed hot and he can't meet the eyes studying him.

The answering rumble makes him think Rhett likes the idea. He's being tugged along before Rhett's mouth catches up. "Come on, come over here."

He's sitting down on the edge of his bed, pulling Link to him when he pauses. "Why're you still wearing all your clothes?"

Green eyes glance down. "You want them off?"

His tongue flits out to wet his lips. "Yes."

Head bobbing absently, Rhett shucks his shirt over his head. Link stops his hands when they go to his pants. "C - can I?"

Rhett touches his hands and retreats to let him do as he pleases. His fingers shake and fumble as he works his jeans open. He finds himself on his knees, so focused on the task at hand that he doesn't realize he's pulled Rhett's boxers down with his pants until his swollen half chub bobs out perilously close to his face. Pants are abandoned around his knees as he brings his hands back to Rhett's lap. He licks his lips again, thoroughly derailed.

He's inches from touching when he thinks better and glances up at Rhett, watching him. "Rhett?"

The voice that answers is a low rumble. "Yeah? Go ahead. If you want."

He's pretty sure he does want. He lets his fingers admire the silky smooth heat. It's strangely familiar and new all at once. This, however, this will be new. He leans in, flicks his tongue out. There's a musky, saltiness that gives him pause. It's more the high, strained breath above him than the taste that makes him try it again. Rhett's knees catch on his pants as his legs jerk.

He can see Link's wrinkled nose as he laps at his length, fascinated as he fills out under his attention. "Link.. baby." He tugs at fluffy hair. "You don't have to do that."

Another lick that twists his mouth. "But you like it, right?"

"Yeah, but.. honey, I'd rather do something we both like." He's smoothing down the patch of hair he'd disturbed, stroking behind his ear. Link falls back to sit on his heels as he frees his legs. "Come up here."

Link lets himself be guided, tugged and arranged until he's straddled over Rhett's lap. Rhett's erection touches his thigh and he quakes, pressing in close until it's trapped between them. Rhett's hands are on his ass again as they writhe against one another. They kiss, open mouthed and sloppy, lost in a slow, sensual grind. The thought that he could come just like this has him flustered. Rhett mouths his neck, licks a broad swath of skin. "You still want me to spank you?"

He bites down on a whimper, forcing himself still or he will actually come in his panties. Gosh. "Yes."

They move in unison, something born of familiarity and constant proximity. It should be humiliating, crawling over his best friend's lap but it just isn't. With a moment of bravery, he wiggles his backside as he settles down.

It earns him a laugh but it's high and strung out. Fingertips tease under the scalloped lace at his hips. "Up or down?"

His hips jolt into Rhett's leg. "Down."

Lace is dragged slowly over his skin. It stops beneath his cheeks, leaving his cock trapped. A steadying hand presses lightly between his shoulder blades as Rhett traces the contours of his ass. "You ready darlin'?"

He quivers. "Yeah." He ducks his head over his folded arms, scarcely daring to breathe.

The first hit takes him by surprise, leaves him gasping and jumping in Rhett's hold. A gentle caress as he relaxes a little, then another smack. He's ready for this one and he moans outright. By the fifth, he's got his head buried in his arms, whining and writhing. Link loses count around ten as his mind goes fuzzy.

When Rhett does stop, it takes him a long while to realize. He doesn't recognize that he's been crying until Rhett's pulling him upright into his arms, a hiccuping mess. Link clings to him like algae to an anchor.

"Link, don't cry baby, you did good." Murmured platitudes on repeat. They seep into his bones, warm him from the inside out.

He moves to align their bodies and is immediately aware that he's no longer hard. A quick glance reveals come smeared across his belly, dripping down his thighs. The evidence is clear but he's left befuddled. Words tumble out nonsensically, "But - I didn't mean, I'm _sorry_ \- when?"

He's shushed and snuggled tight. "It's okay. Link, really, that was so hot. You're okay."

A rough sniffle, leftover from his tears. "Really?"

"Yeah, bo. I can't believe you'd let me experience something like that with you."

He curls into Rhett, skin tingling. He's blinking sleepily when he registers one painfully red erection staring up at him. Without a second thought, he has his hand around it, just a light stroke. "Rhett." He tugs a little more firmly and checks the bed before moving to lie down, dragging Rhett with him. They land in an inelegant sprawl.

Rhett grunts but rolls with it and stretches out his long body over Link. "Whatchu lookin' to do?"

"Get you off." He sinks into Rhett's covers, enveloped by the scent of him. His weight presses him in even further, doubling down on the all encompassing essence that is Rhett. Nothing has ever felt so right.

A deep rumble vibrates into him. "You want me to come on you? Mark you up?"

It's all he can do to cling and moan, high and thready. "Make me yours."

The husky whisper of, "You already are," in his ear makes his toes curl. Velvet smooth heat slides along his belly. A couple halting motions and then a pause, "This okay?"

"Please, yes!" He appreciates that Rhett wants to be sure but he wants him so badly it hurts.

It seems Link's eager permission is all he needs. He's instantly groaning and rutting into him with abandon. There's little finesse. Link scratches his nails down his sides, claws at Rhett's ass, coaxing that he doesn't even need. He's mouthing at Link's neck, wet and sloppy. His motions grow frenzied and then still, his teeth closing over his collarbone with a high, stuttering whine. There's _hot_ and _wet_ on his belly and it makes his own mostly-softened dick twitch.

Link kisses the side of his neck, pets his back in feather light passes. He resists the urge to grind up into him. When Rhett groans and blinks at him from where his face is mushed into the pillow, Link smiles back crookedly.

It's probably less, but feels like an hour before Rhett stirs. He fishes up a dirty shirt and wipes both of their bellies clean. He doesn't get far before Link pulls him back and tangles around him. They settle down, content with this new level of affection.

Link's mind won't quiet until he asks, "So I'm yours?"

Large hands smooth over his skin, soothing and claiming.

"We've always belonged to each other, bo."


End file.
